


Encadenado

by Laraney9



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Español | Spanish, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest, Soulless!Sam, Wincest - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 19:43:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1400176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laraney9/pseuds/Laraney9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ningún personaje me pertenece, ojalá,<br/>En algún punto de la sexta temporada, cuando Sam aún no tiene su alma y Dean vive cabreado y preocupado a partes iguales. A eso le sumas un Dean a medio desnudar y encadenado y un Sam sin culpas ni restricciones...<br/>Sección de tomatazos, al fondo derecha.<br/>Besos y abrazos en el mismo lugar.<br/>Sin betear y sin releer. Si hay algún fallo, grande o pequeño, decidmelo.<br/>Gracias por leer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Encadenado

—Te dije que no vinieras solo —Sam se limpió la sangre de la última criatura en el faldón de la camisa mientras se acercaba con cautela al lugar en el que estaba preso su hermano.

—Suéltame. —Dean masticó un gruñido e hizo sonar las cadenas.

Sam se paró a disfrutar la vista que se le ofrecía, encadenado y medio desnudo, con los pies apenas rozando el suelo. Las argollas en muñecas y antebrazos le obligaban a mantenerse erguido, los brazos casi en cruz, no demasiado restringido, pero incómodo y naturalmente limitado.

—Dime que esa sangre no es toda tuya. —La voz le salió más cabreada que preocupada, viendo que torso y rostro estaban cruzados con señales que se oscurecían a ojos vista, arañazos y marcas de garras.

—Claro que no, apenas me han tocado.

Sam asintió mientras sujetaba la cadena y volteaba bruscamente al prisionero, que siseó y maldijo por lo bajo.

—Te han torturado —La rabia pura se filtró en su voz estremeciendo a Dean.

—No es gran cosa, esas cosas ni siquiera saben utilizar una fusta. —Se hubiese encogido de hombros pero no podía.

Las grandes manos recorrieron las marcas irregulares que enrojecían la piel del cazador más viejo, la respiración convertida en un silbido peligroso y los ojos casi cerrados buscando daños en su espalda.

—No tenían derecho a tocarte. —Dean podía sentir esos dedos recorrerlo de arriba abajo y vuelta, en parte evaluando el daño, por otra, aquella que afloró cuando perdió el alma, recreándose en ello.

—Sam, Sammy. —Casi una súplica que fue ignorada.

—Tienes roto el pantalón —Siseó a su espalda, tirando de la tela, gruñendo cuando descubrió que también tenía arañazos en la parte baja de la espalda perdiéndose más allá, en su culo.

— ¿Dean? —El nombre escupido entre dientes, mitad pregunta, mitad reclamo.

—No, no, no, Sam no —El rubio intentó apartarse, retorciéndose, aunque apenas llegaba al suelo y las cadenas aprisionaba sus brazos.

— ¿Seguro? —La mano se adentró en el pantalón, amasando, buscando, haciendo gemir al encadenado—Nadie puede tocarte, lo sabes. Dilo. —Ordenes mil veces repetidas, mil veces obedecidas.

—No tocar, nadie me toca, —se arqueó al sentir deslizarse el tapón fuera y reemplazarlo un dedo conocido. — nadie me ha tocado Sam.

—Bien —Con la mano libre acabó de arrancar el maltrecho vaquero que terminó amontonado a los pies del mayor, mientras profundizaba en el abierto cuerpo de su hermano. — Porque eres solo mío.

—Porque si alguien tiene que marcarte, —Mordió con fuerza un hombro y aceleró el ritmo de su mano, dos dedos dentro ahora. —Ese soy yo.

Pellizcó con fuerza los rosados pezones arrancando un grito de dolor/placer que viajó directo a su polla.

—Sam, por favor —Dean temblaba, tan duro como su torturador —Suéltame, vamos al hotel, aquí no, así no, Sammy...

—SSSh, no es eso lo que quieres —Un tercer dedo y un giro criminal de muñeca, atacando la próstata —Y no aguantarías hasta el hotel. Te conozco hermano, sé lo que necesitas...

—Saaaam —la voz convertida en maullido al sentir como el monstruo de su hermano bombeaba enérgicamente su polla al ritmo de sus dedos dentro suyo—Seré... Aguantaré, hasta el motel, de verdad, por favor.

—Pero yo no. —La risa grave de aquel Sam desconocido le quemó la piel y le espesó la sangre —Y me gustas así, atado, a mi merced, suplicando. Delicioso y dispuesto para mí —Recorrió a mordiscos chupetones y lamidas toda la piel expuesta que podía alcanzar sin soltar al cazador. — La próxima vez te marcaré yo, que prefieres ¿Látigo o fusta? Quizás palmeta. Soy bueno, lo disfrutarás mucho. — Ese punto detrás de la oreja de su hermano merecía un mordisco y un lametón también.

A estas alturas, con los brazos entumecidos por las cadenas, sin posibilidad de hacer gran cosa contra la tortura del castaño, Dean no era capaz de articular sonidos coherentes, con la piel, la sangre y hasta el cerebro derretido en la bruma del placer, balanceándose al compás que le marcaba a su espalda, tan cerca del orgasmo como de la desesperación.

—Hmm, no te preocupes, ya lo descubriremos. —Soltó la polla ajena y salió de su cuerpo entre quejas, maldiciones y gemidos. —No seas ansioso, enseguida me encargo de ti. —Volvió a voltearlo, encarándolo y levantó sus piernas a su cintura, dándole por un instante un punto de apoyo, que se volvió precario cuando Sam tensó la cadena, ajustándola a la nueva posición y obligando al cazador a cerrar sus manos sobre ella con fuerza, agarrándose y peleando por no perder el equilibrio.

Sam lo sujetó y separándole las nalgas buscó la dilatada entrada, penetrándolo casi del tirón, aprovechando el mismo peso del cuerpo atado para empalarlo.

—Tan estrecho a pesar de todo, tan caliente. Y mío, solo mío —La mirada abrasadora lo calaba mucho más hondo que aquel miembro inmenso que le taladraba las entrañas sin compasión. —MIO. — Reclamó su boca en un beso feroz, digno del ser sin alma ni restricciones que era Sam Winchester.

Dean se derretía, intentando mover desesperadamente las caderas, buscando restregar su polla contra la camisa de cazador más joven. Gruñía y devolvía las mordidas con furia, negándose en parte a suplicar en voz alta lo que su cuerpo gritaba con cada embestida.

—Pídelo. —Sam aceleró el ritmo, separándose ligeramente, dejando desatendida la polla hinchada del otro. —Pide.

—Maldito. —Siseó, negándose, dientes apretados, verde contra verde.

—Tan cerca, hermano. Sabes que no te lo daré hasta que me lo pidas. —Soberbia contra terquedad. Un hombre diferente de aquel que saltó al infierno—No me importa si no llegas, pídelo.

Volvió a imprimir un ritmo criminal buscando con cada embestida el punto de locura que conseguía que Dean gritase mientras su verga rebotaba en su cuerpo a punto de estallar.

— ¿Lo quieres? DEAN. —El sudor los empapaba y apenas aguantaba el ritmo.

—¡¡¡SI, SI, SI!!! Por favor, por favor, Saaaaam —No acabó la frase y su hermano ya estaba sobre él, su mano bombeando al mismo ritmo frenético que usaba en su culo y los dientes encajados en su cuello como un vulgar vampiro, mordiéndole el pulso.

El grito liberador fue compartido, ambos enganchados, deshechos, con el último espasmo Sam vaciándose mientras Dean los manchaba con su semen, entre jadeos y maldiciones.

El alto salió de su cuerpo accionando el mecanismo de la cadena, liberando al cazador que se derramó en sus brazos necesitando unos minutos para volver a sentir los miembros.

—No vuelvas a darme esquinazo, es peligroso —Un poco del verdadero Sammy en su voz, en sus caricias.

—Voy a devolverte el alma —Consiguió sostenerse en sus pies, herido, desnudo, descalzo y sin embargo poderoso e imponente cazador de nuevo. —Así tenga que volver al infierno por ella.

—Dean, hombre, tápate —Medio riendo Sam corrió tras él, tendiéndole su propia camisa.

Lo bueno de según qué bichos es que sus guaridas suelen estar en medio de ninguna parte y la desnudez del cazador no provocó ningún desmayo mientras se acercaba a su pequeña y se vestía, ventajas de viajar ligeros.

Ya en camino, dentro del coche y vestidos correctamente, Sam se giró hacia su hosco hermano.

—Sabes que no la quiero de vuelta ¿Verdad?

—Me importa una mierda lo que quieras —Le escupió de vuelta el rubio. —Yo también sé lo que necesitas, hermano.

 


End file.
